Of Scarecrows and Cherry Blossoms
by keoo19
Summary: A collection of one-shots detailing Kakashi, Sakura, and how they both came to be.
1. Dates to Remember

**Genre: **Humor/Drama

**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Dates to Remember**

* * *

><p>He remembered November 25th, when it all started.<p>

"What?"

But he didn't know when it became tradition, exactly.

"I _said_ you missed Sai's birthday."

Maybe it was tonight…Yeah. Tonight was when the tradition started.

"_What?"_ She rolled her eyes as she and the others pushed past him.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei. What's up with that?" He heard Naruto say. Sai closed the door behind them.

But then again, they were never invited. And traditions are supposed to be welcomed…right?

Right.

"I know your anti-social, but you don't have to be _rude._"

So why they hell were they in his house, 10:00 at night, unwelcomed? Oh yeah. Sai's birthday.

"What?"

"Sensei, where do you keep your wine?" He watched baffled as Naruto started fishing through his fridge, then his cooler, and lastly his cupboards.

But that still explains _nothing._

None the less, he walked into the kitchen after them to see the whole team seated at his small kitchen table. Uninvited. Yet they were looking at _him_ like _he_ was stupid because _he_ forgot Sai's birthday, when the boy _didn't have one._

"Never mind, I found it!" Naruto shouted across the room. He set a glass down in front of everyone and started to pour. _Don't you dare get anything on my table, Naruto. I'll really—_

"Oops! Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Do you have any napkins?" He slapped a tired hand to his forehead. Naruto started looking through his cupboards again for napkins, paper towels, anything to get that nasty, red stain out of his new, wooden table. He felt a headache start to pulse behind his ears.

Naruto clumsily placed a napkin on the stain. Then he went back to pouring everyone's drink, remembering to hold the cup steady this time.

"Are you alright, Kaka-sensei?" It was Sakura. She got up from her seat and unsteadily walked towards him. It was the heels (that she _didn't _take off) he'd bet. And maybe the alcohol that she most likely had before coming here…Which was probably what gave her the guts to come here in the first place without the regular excuse.

Her and the rest of Team Seven.

"You don't feel alright…" She placed two fingers to his left temple and clicked her tongue. "Your vein is pulsing pretty abnormally. Do you have a headache?" He shut his eyes while exhaling a breath.

"No, I'll be fine." He took her fingers off of his temple. She shrugged and walked back to her seat. Her heels making a loud scratching noise all the way. _That's why you don't wear shoes in houses._ He thought annoyed. _They might mess up someone's floor._ He ran a tired hair through his silver locks.

He walked calmly towards his kitchen table and gripped the top of a vacant seat. He failed to notice the other participants in his house; they didn't really pop out at him because they were the ones that barely talked.

He took a deep breath before speaking. He had to, he really did. This whole thing puzzled him. He wasn't really one for entertaining. Actually, he didn't entertain at all. The only guests he got were either Anbu operatives dragging him to the hospital when the medics failed, or Sakura when both the former and the latter have given up.

"First off, Sai, happy birthday." If he didn't say that first, they probably would've chewed his head off for being "rude". He much appreciated the smile he got in return. "Secondly, I'm still a little fuzzy as to why some of my former-students are sitting at my kitchen table." He finished with a chuckle. But the matter was no joke. He was sleeping pretty soundly before he heard the knocks on his door that threatened to split the wood in two.

"Oh please, Kakashi-sensei. We were your _only_ students." He ignored that comment. Naruto was next to speak up.

"Well, ya see, uh…Yes! We were at the pub, and it was…is, Sai's birthday. And you weren't there. So I said, 'Hey, where's Kakashi-sensei?' and Sakura said, 'I dunno, I don't think he was invited.' Then Sasuke said, 'Even if he was invited, he wouldn't come, Dobe.' Then Sai said—"

"Alright, that's enough, Naruto. I get it. So basically you're saying, since I didn't come to his birthday party, you brought the party…here." He still didn't understand their logical reasoning.

"Yeah, we felt you were a pretty lonely, anti-social old man. So we decided to brighten up your night." It was Sakura this time. He saw her cheeks were flushed, so he really didn't take her comment to heart.

"But why are you celebrating Sai's birthday…if he doesn't actually know when it is…" Nope. Still didn't understand.

"Well, last year today, November 25, we were celebrating Izumo's birthday." He remembers that…mostly because he wasn't invited. Maybe it was sleeping with his girlfriend that put him off… "And Sai said he didn't have a birthday. And I said, 'Not true!' and he said 'Why would I lie, dickless?' and Sakura said, "He probably doesn't remember since he was an orphan and Danzo warped his mind,' then I said—"

"Yes, yes, Naruto. I understand. So, Sai decided that on November 25, which is also today, he would make that his official birthday." But Naruto wasn't listening.

"Granny has all the records, so why don't you ask her?' Then Sasuke said 'Sai's not even his real name, so how would you find that out?' then Sakura said 'What _is_ your real name?', and Sai said 'If I tell you, I'll have to brand a curse mark on your tongue.' We started to laugh, but he said he was serious." Naruto finished with a pout. Kakashi has long since given up trying to make Naruto understand, not to mention he's drunk, so that makes everything worse.

He grabbed the glass that Naruto set in front of the empty chair and started to walk back towards his bedroom.

"Have a nice night, everyone." He could've shooed them all out of his house, but being that it was Sai's "Birthday", he decided on allowing them stay. They could let themselves out. The headache that spread to the rest of head was telling him _'Just leave them, Hatake.'_

So he did. He gave them a backwards wave and was determined to finish his once blissful sleep.

He remembered December 27th, when Naruto came in with Hinata and the rest of Team Seven. Naruto was unusually quiet and Sakura tried to start conversations to get him going, but none worked. He remembered hearing Sasuke 'Hn' every few seconds. And after the seventh one, he said 'Dobe, stop being such a loser and ask her out already.' He remembered Sakura coming to join him a few minutes after that. They stayed on his couch the rest of the time.

He remembered the 1st of January; he had to lock all of his doors and windows. He set up 14 different seals. It was Gai's birthday and he'd be damned if he had to spend it with him.

He remembered the 25th of January, Naruto came by himself. Kakashi was seated at his kitchen table with a bottle of sake when Naruto came and sat across from him. That night was filled with questions, answers, and reminiscence of Namikaze Minato.

The 10th of February he spent alone in self-loathing of Uchiha Obito. The best friend that Kakashi never really appreciated, but got to understand truly, in the last moments of his life.

There was the 28th of March which Kakashi could never forget, mainly because he was sent out at dark to find Sakura a gift. And it was a damn good one too. It better had been, or she would've beaten his ass to the ends of Konoha because he forgot her birthday.

"Where is it?" She said with a glare and a scowl as he locked the door behind him and walked to the kitchen table to give her the gift.

"Right here," He pulled a small box out of his pocket. Her eyes widened at the design of it. If he had known that she liked the box that much, he would've gotten her that instead of spending so much money on her _real_ present. She finally opened it and her breath caught.

"Oh, Kakashi. It's beautiful." It was a locket made of polished wood with a glass casing put on the outside. On the casing were cherry blossoms and green leaves floating about each other. It was put on a simple silver chain. He took it from her hands and wrapped it around her neck.

When he was done, she looked down and admired the necklace. She jumped up from her seat and caught Kakashi by surprise. Her arms were wrapped around his middle while his were awkwardly at her waist. It felt like a few minutes before she let go, and when she did, he looked pretty uncomfortable. She sat back down and he took one of the empty seats.

That was the first time he sat at the table with them.

June 1st and June 9th, Sasuke was better left alone. On those days, he mourned his mother and his brother. He couldn't be found even if you tried. He just disappeared. But soon, they found it better to just let him.

On the 17th of July, he had Genma and Gai show up to his apartment. That night he got piss drunk. When he woke the next morning, he found three different sets of lingerie lying around his house and couldn't seem to remember just what the hell happened that night.

On the 23rd of July, Sasuke was dragged by Team Seven to his house again to celebrate his birthday. He forgot that one too, so when he offered a hug for good measure, he would have to say that was the first time he ever heard Sasuke scream.

"I didn't really know what to get you, seeing as how you don't really put your likes and dislikes out on display, so I just got you this pouch." It was a nice pouch though, made of black leather and went well with his outfit. He saw what looked like a smile on Sasuke's face…he couldn't really tell when he rarely made facial expressions. Then he turned to Naruto and held his hand out.

"What? I didn't get you anything! I think that would've been too weird…" Sasuke sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It would've been lame anyways." That reminds him of the day he first got promoted to jonin. Obito didn't give him a gift, either.

"Whatever." Naruto pouted. Sasuke turned to Kakashi. He scratched the knot of his forehead protector.

"Well, uh…I didn't get you anything. But," Kakashi smiled as he got up and walked towards Sasuke's side of the table. Sasuke looked wary of him. "Hug?" He had his arms extended and was just about to bend down to give him a nice, manly hug when—

"Ahhh!" Sasuke scooted his chair as far back as he could from Kakashi. They didn't make eye contact for the rest of the night. Sakura sat beside him and patted his knee in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. He _accidentally_ took it as something more. Her hand stayed there for most of the night.

September 15th, he was dragged out of his house to a surprise birthday party at the pub. He would have to say, it wasn't half bad. There was free beer, and Gai was locked up in a cage as a Go Go dancer. Then he remembers being kissed by a drunken Sakura. _That's_ when things truly started to change.

On October 10th, he refused to let a drunken Naruto into his home again. Instead, they all went out. It was on that night that Hinata proposed to him. He accepted.

That was also the night that Sakura told him the thing that was happening between them couldn't work.

"Kakashi, I don't know when the boundaries between us started to blur. But if we do this, they'll talk. They'll all talk. I don't think I could take that. I'm—" He kissed her to shut her up. It worked. They started coming every Sunday night after that.

He remembers the second November 25th they spent together. He remembers it because it was the most embarrassing day of his life.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei! Get a _room!_" Kakashi chuckled and ghosted a kiss on her lower lip. He shifted her in his lap as Sai started to serve the food.

"In the book I'm reading, their body language suggests that they already had sex. Or that they're going to do it soon." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan you're going to have sex with Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura blushed and looked away. He tightened his grip on her waist.

"He already had sex with her, Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shook his head with a disgusted look plastered on his face. Kakashi started to make a trail of kisses down her neck as Sakura started to silently moan and Naruto started to groan in distaste.

" Kakashi…oh." It was Yugao peeking through the front door. Sakura looked at her with a confused look on her face. Kakashi turned towards the door. "I see you're busy. Well, I'll see you later tonight." And with that the door closed and he could faintly hear her footsteps down the stairs. When he turned his attention from the door to Sakura, he could see her face was conflicted.

Her emotions ranged from confused, to angry, to outraged in matter of seconds. He kept his hands on her waist.

"What the hell was that?" His face remained impassive. "'I'll see you later tonight?' What does that mean?" He sighed.

"It was nothing." Those were always the words spoken by a man who was cheating.

"Really. _Really?" _Her voice was dripping of sarcasm.

"Sakura, you're blowing it out of proportion." Wrong thing to say.

"I'm blowing it out of proportion? You have Yugao coming later tonight, and you said I'm blowing it out of proportion?"

"You're being irrational." He just couldn't stop himself, could he?

"Oh yeah. Because she's only _five_ years younger than you, not _fourteen._ Tell me what you're doing with her tonight?" He looked to Sasuke and Naruto for help, but they looked away. Sai looked on cheerfully. Bastards.

"I…can't." Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You can't." He decided she said that rather calmly. That was never a good sign with an ill-tempered Kunoichi.

"Sakura, I—" He didn't even see that coming. She smacked him and then released herself from his grasp. She stomped to the door and started to put her sandals back on.

"Sai, Naruto, Sasuke? Are you coming or would you rather _stay?"_ Naruto quickly got up from the table and mouthed 'You're screwed' as he walked over to Sakura as Sai started to pack up the food. Sasuke followed after them.

She held the door open for them as they walked out. She turned back towards him and he could see her face was red.

"You filthy bastard. I knew I couldn't trust you." And with that, she slammed the door. He really couldn't save himself from that. Yugao came over later and gave him what he wanted.

But that was the last night that _they_ came over.

It was a while since he'd seen her. He'd come to apologize many times, but she was never home. She was always at the hospital or out on a mission. But she'd stopped taking missions with the team a while after that.

Then on March 28th, he figured she'd done enough 'soul searching' and hiding, so he took it upon himself and waited for her…by staying in her house. He waited until 10:00 that night for her to come home. When she did, and she found him sprawled on her couch, she went into what one might call a temper tantrum, but it was hardly the word for it. She started throwing things at him and she had damn good aim. He almost got hit in the forehead with that last paperweight and she showed no remorse.

It was a while before he could finally get to her without being aimed at. When he did, he grabbed her and did the only thing he knew could stop Sakura from maiming him. He kissed her. She struggled for a bit, but then gave up.

Two minutes later when she came up for air, she remembered what she was doing and started to hit him. It was only when he bent down on one knee that she finally stopped and stared at him with her mouth agape.

"What the hell are you doing?" He pulled out a velvet box and opened it. He saw her anger didn't subside.

"This is why Yugao came over later that night. Her father knows one of the best diamond miners and got this for me. I got it made into a ring, and I was going to—" Again, not the reaction he expected. She had slapped him again, but she didn't put as much force into it as she did the other ones.

When he looked back up at her, her hands were covering her mouth and tears were coming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry, Kakashi." Her shoulders were shaking now.

"I was supposed to be a surprise, but I didn't expect you to break up with me over it." He felt the feeling in his right leg start to wane.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to give me an answer or what? Your floor isn't particularly comfortable."

"Are you going to _ask?"_ He sighed.

"_All the damn trouble you put me through…" _He muttered. "Sakura, will you marry me?" He said with hooded eyes.

"Yes, you idiot."

They started coming back to dinners after that. One specific dinner, he remembered, was on October 10th.

Sakura was again situated in his lap and they were singing Happy Birthday to Naruto. When everything quieted, Sakura held onto the hands that were wrapped around her middle and started to speak.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sai…I have an announcement to make." Naruto gave her a cheeky grin.

"You got me something even better for my birthday, Sakura-chan?" Naruto stood with his arms extended to give her a hug.

"Yep." She gave a knowing smile to Kakashi.

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!" Sasuke's eyes widened, Sai still gave her that smile and Naruto fainted.

"Naruto!"

The next day, they went to Tsunade's office to find out the gender of the baby. When her hands started glowing green on Sakura's stomach, she frowned.

"Oh my," Sakura's eyes widened.

"Is there something wrong, Shishou?" Then she smiled.

"No, Sakura. It's just that…you're having twins." It was Kakashi's turn to faint.

"Kakashi!"

He remembered it being March 28th when things between them started to change. That would be the date that he remembered most.


	2. Distractions

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura

**Rating: **T

**Distractions**

* * *

><p>"Oh God."<p>

"It's not…that serious." He felt a pain in his chest each time he talked, let alone breathed.

"There's a gaping hole in your chest!" That was probably the reason.

"Well, yeah. There's that." The hole was the size of her hand and, _Oh Kami, what if he didn't make it? _Just that thought alone made her heart rate speed up. Her breaths were coming quicker. Kakashi looked up at her.

"Sakura," Her chest heaved up and down as she started to shake. "Sakura, calm down." _For goodness sake, I'm the one with the hole in my chest and she's hyperventilating. _

His hand reached up and pinched one of her nostrils. He held it there for five minutes until her breathing slowed.

"Are you okay now?" She nodded slowly. "Can you heal me so I don't die?" She nodded again. She put her hands over his wound and let her green chakra flow into it.

"That's like the third time you hyperventilated today."

"Well I wouldn't have to if you would take care of yourself." She grumbled. That's why you don't pair couples on missions. They get distracted. Like he was…_all day._

"I would take care of myself if you weren't on the mission." He muttered. She seemed to have heard it though because her eyes narrowed. But not for long, soon she smiled at him. He sweat dropped.

"You're right. You wouldn't have a medic to help you with your gaping hole." It was only half healed any breathing didn't hurt so much but she slowly inched her hands away from his chest.

"Sakura, you're so vindictive." That was _not_ supposed to come out. He saw her pause in taking her hands away from his chest. He didn't know where it came from, but in a split second a kunai was in her hand inching towards his wound.

"Oops, how did this kunai get here? Ah well." His eyes widened.

"Sakura." He said in a warning tone.

"Damn it! It's slipping from my grasp. Is that chakra on my kunai? Wow."

"Sakura, I'm sorry, really. It's just that if we're on a mission together, we can't focus." Her kunai stopped less than halfway to his wound. When she returned it to her hip pouch, he breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands went back to his wound.

"I know."

**Three hours later, back in Konohagakure.**

"Kakashi, get off…of me. I…need to make…dinner." They were on his couch and he was on top of her, kissing her in between words. She pushed on his chest to get him to move and she heard him hiss.

"Well I told you to get off of me." She wriggled from under his grasp and made it to the kitchen. He followed after her and sat at the table.

He was perfectly fine where he was, what with Sakura bending over every few minutes in her tight, tight shorts.

"What are you looking for?" He said as he got up to get a better view.

"It's like you have no pots or pans in this house." He wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I do, they're just, up there." He nodded to the cabinets above his head. She turned around to look at him incredulously.

"Well, aren't you going to get them?" He chuckled.

"Nah. I think I'll stay right here." She huffed her annoyance. Each time she tried to reach for the cabinets (Which she couldn't) Kakashi's hands trailed to her breasts. She had to step off the tips of her toes to swat them away.

"Kakashi, get the pans." She said with an edge to her voice while she glared at him. He rolled his eyes and got her cooking utensils out of the cabinets.

"Was that really so hard?" Rhetorical question.

"What are you making?" He went back to the table to sit. He lazily propped his chin up in the palm of his hand.

"Your favorite."

"What's for dessert?" She turned around and gave him a look.

"You don't like sweets." He shrugged.

"I kind of want dessert." She sighed.

About an hour later, the cake was in the oven and the salt-broiled saury along with the miso soup was on the table. She took off her apron and heard a ding.

"Could you get the cake for me? I'm going to go wash up." He nodded and got up from his seat.

While serving the cake, he got a small box out of his pocket and took something out. He slipped it into her slice as she was coming back from the bathroom.

"Thank you." They both put their hands together and said grace. When they were done, he started to dig into his meal.

"Why are you eating so fast?" She said while slowly eating her food.

"I always…eat fast."

"That's only to stop Naruto from seeing your face…and he's not here right now."

"It's a habit... I can't…get out…of." It was only a few minutes later when he was done with his food. It was another fifteen before she started to eat her cake. He looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Nothing."He picked up his fork and slowly slid it into the cake as she started to gobble down the chocolate mass. It was only a few seconds later that he heard her clear her throat.

"Ugh, I think there's something in my throat." His eyes widened as she started to pat her chest and her coughing got louder. _Damn it._ He thought.

"Something…stuck in my…throat." She was chocking, damn it! He pushed his chair back and got up from the table to go to her side. He gently pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her middle before thrusting. In a few minutes, he saw the item fly across the room and Sakura guzzle down her wine. _So much for a surprise._ He thought as she walked over to where the item lay.

"Why the hell is there a ring in my cake?" She said as she examined it in her fingers. She looked up to Kakashi who had a sheepish look on his face and his hand scratching that familiar place where the knot of his forehead protector should be. Her eyes widened.

"_You_ put the ring in the cake?" She started to stalk towards him. He backed up. A scowl turned on her face and he put his hands up in surrender. "Are you trying to kill me?" She swatted his arm.

"No…I was trying to be romantic, but you gobbled down the whole damned piece of cake!" Her eyes widened again.

"Kakashi and romantic, do _not_ mix." She said flatly. She watched his frown turn into a straight line as her eyes widened in realization.

"Ring…cake…romantic…" He watched as she took a deep breath, and a few other ones followed until her chest started to heave up and down violently.

"No, no…don't hyperventilate…again…"


End file.
